Und du wärst
by Tamaha
Summary: Heather ist wieder gegangen, aber der Zweifel bleibt. Was mag Hicks an Astrid?


Eigentlich ist die Sprache innerhalb eines Stammes ganz verständig. Mein teilt den gleichen Wortschatz, Dialekt und die gleichen Redewendungen.

Trotzdem gibt es Momente, in denen Astrid und Hicks sich einfach nicht verstehen. Einer der extremeren Momente war, nachdem Heather wieder abgereist war, und sie klären mussten wie sie zueinander standen.

"Gib's zu! Du hast dich in diese verschlagene Göre verknallt!"

"Hab' ich nicht!"

"Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du sie angesehen hast! Wie du ihr alles über Drachen erzählt hast! Wie du ihr vertraut hast!"

Hicks würde am liebsten mit den Augen rollen. Dieses Ganze Gespräch war so was von frustrierend!

"Ich weiß, dass es naiv war, ihr zu vertrauen. Aber sie hatte auch keine andere Wahl, oder? Es ging schließlich um ihre Eltern!", versuchte er die Situation zu entschärfen...

"Hör auf, sie in Schutz zu nehmen!"

..ohne Erfolg. Nächster Versuch: Eingeständnisse machen.

"Vielleicht mochte ich ihr Interesse...", begann Hicks vorsichtig.

"Welches nur geheuchelt war", warf Astrid ein.

"... aber lieben tue ich dich!"

"Ja, weil sie dich abblitzen ließ! Und nun bin ich wieder gut genug für dich!", Astrid klang richtig verletzt, "Und du findest sie viel hübscher mit diesen rabenschwarzen Harren!"

"Ich würde lügen, würde ich sagen, sie sei nicht hübsch, aber du bist ihr ebenbürtig. Außerdem: Du könntest jederzeit so aussehen wie sie, aber sie niemals so wie du!"

Astrid sah Hicks jetzt etwas versöhnlicher an, aber er müsste noch etwas nachlegen um sie vollends zu beruhigen.

"Du hast auch viel mehr zu bieten als nur ein hübsches Aussehen! Du bist ein hervorragende Kriegern, bist im Umgang mit Drachen eine der Besten und eine gute Freundin!", und damit war sich Hicks sicher, sämtliche Probleme gelöst zu haben.

Astrid zögerte.

"Gute Freundin? Ihr habt auf anhieb alle lieber ihr vertraut als mir! Sturmpfeil ist mit ihr gegangen, als wäre egal, wer sie reitet! Ohnezahn hätte das nie getan! Und gegen ihre Verschlagenheit ist jeder Krieger machtlos!"

Irgendwie war es jetzt sogar noch schlimmer.

"Ich weiß, das ich abweisend sein kann...", setzte Astrid noch hinterher, "bestimmt geh ich schon allen auf die nerven mit meiner dauerhaft kühlen Art und meinem Hang zur Gewalt."

Und so langsam verstand Hicks worum es Astrid ging. Sie wollte die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht ersetzbar war.

"Klingt für mich nach dem normalen Verhalten von Wikingern...", versuchte Hicks die Stimmung zu heben.

Astrid sah ihn trotzig an. "Du bist nicht so."

"Die Dorfbewohner sind sich nicht einig, ob ich wirklich ein Wikinger bin", erwiderte er etwas lahm.

Jetzt rollte Astrid mit den Augen. "Ich wäre lieber so wie du."

"Weich, ohne Format und unbeständig?"

"Ruhig, freundlich, klug und vernünftig!"

Sie sahen sich an.

"Ich mag dich so wie du bist", begann Hicks wieder.

"Ebenso wie Heather?", Astrid konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

"Nein, nicht wie Heather!", allmählich hatte Hicks die Nase voll, von diesem Gespräch.

Irgendwo weiter weg hörte man Drachengeschrei. Hicks Überlegte.

"Wäre ich ein Drache...", begann er, "... wäre Heather ein Aal!"

Das verwunderte Astrid nun. Sie wusste das Drachen (aus noch immer unbekannten Gründen) Aale nicht ausstehen konnten! Außer...

"Welcher Drache?", fragte sie knapp. Der Feuerkreisel Fackel damals hatte den Aal verschlungen wie ein Leckerbissen.

"Ein Nachtschatten!", sagte Hicks weil er sich mit Nachtschatten am besten auskannte.

Das brachte Astrid erstmal zum schweigen. Doch dann...

"Moment! Wenn du ein Nachschatten bist und Heather ein Aal... bin ich dann der Fisch?!", Astrid war verwundert (und auch etwas angeekelt).

"Ja!", bestätigte Hicks jovial, bis er sah wie Astrid das Gesicht verzog. "Weil ich von dir nicht genug kriegen könnte!"

Dann sickerte der Gedanke noch etwas tiefer in sein Bewusstsein.

"Und du wärst Drachengrass...", setze er etwas vage fort. Nun sah sie ihn als wüsste sie nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Er sah sie mit einem leuchten in den Augen an. "Weil du mich jedes mal wieder betörst!"

Er lächelte. Diese Vergleiche gefielen ihm ... und sie waren absolut passend!

"Du wärst wie eine Lichtreflektion, denn du faszinierst mich immerzu. Und ich scheine dich nie fassen zu können. Du könntest mich außer Gefecht setzen, wie dieses kratzen unterm Kinn!"

Irgendwie war Astrid nun rot im Gesicht. Hatte sie wirklich so eine Wirkung auf Hicks?

"Außerdem ..."

Was denn, gab es noch mehr?

"... ist jeder Augenblick mit dir der reinste Höhenflug!"


End file.
